


The Oath

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Greece, Angst, Apollo is mentioned, King Pierus, Original Character(s), Other, baby jace, hyacinth is worried about baby jace, jace - Freeform, king pierus doesn't like jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: while the palace is on fire, King Pierus watches his son Hyacinth crying about how his son Jace is trapped in the palace. King Pierus tells his son that he will go in the burning palace to retrieve his son. While in the burning palace, King Pierus makes an oath that seals Jace's fate.





	The Oath

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OC Jace. hope you enjoy and leave comments and try to find out who king Pierus is talking too!

The palace was on fire. King Pierus could feel the flames of the fire on his face as it lit up the night sky. He looked around him as he saw that everyone that was in the palace was outside before the flames got worse. He heard a scream next to him and turned his head. He saw his son, Hyacinth, on his knees watching the flames grow bigger. One of the servants that were in charge of taking care of his grandson Jace, was on her knees in front of hyacinth.

 

“I’m sorry Prince Hyacinth. I’m so terribly sorry! I didn’t have the time to grab your son before the flames got bigger!” Said the woman in a terrified voice as she told his son that his grandson was in the engulfed palace.

 

Pierus watched as his son looked up at him. “Father, I need to go get him! Please Father, Lord Apollo gave me Jace to raise him!” Said Hyacinth as tears roll down his cheeks. He let out a sigh as he weighed his options.

 

_I could tell Hyacinth that it’s too late to save the baby and that when the fire is out, we could give him a proper funeral pyre. Or I could go into the fire and save the baby and save myself from lord Apollo’s wrath._

 

Everyone turns toward the burning palace as the place where the young prince usually was started to crumble in on itself from the raising fire.

 

Pierus turns his head back to hyacinth and watches as tears roll down his cheeks. “Don’t worry Hyacinth. I’ll go get your son.” He said.

 

Pierus runs into the burning palace as he hears his guards giving out orders to start putting the fire.

 

 

                                                                                                                           —————————

 

Once he got into the burning palace, Pierus could feel the heat from the fire as it engulfed every inch of the silk, wood, and cloth. At the far end of the palace, he saw the doors to the throne room open and fire engulfing the walls and tapestries on the ceilings.

 

Pierus lets out a cough from the smoke and fire around him.

 

_Since I don’t hear the child, I can just-_

 

Before he could finish his thought, a sound of a baby could be heard in the throne room.

Pierus lets out a groan of annoyance as he hears his grandson’s cries from inside the burning throne room.

 

Once he gets to the throne room, Pierus sees a baby in the middle of the throne room swaddled in a silk golden blanket as he hears the baby cry.

 

 

                                                                                                                  ———————————-

 

As Pierus walks towards the baby, the flames surrounding the throne room get bigger as though someone was stoking the fire. Once he gets to the baby, he looks down at the baby. He looks in disgust as he listens to Jace’s crying. Jace was swaddled in the silk golden blanket that he was given to hyacinth in and had a tuff of blonde hair on his head as he just turned 4 months old a week ago.

 

“Stop crying you disgusting thing! Spartans don’t cry!” He yells as he listens to Jace’s loud crying.

 

**I see that you dislike this infant. Is that right king Pierus?**

 

The voice echoed throughout the burning throne room. The voice sounded like a man.

 

“Who is talking! I demand to know who is speaking!” Pierus yelled as he looked around the burning throne room.

 

**My name is...**

 

His eyes widen as he hears the name through the burning of the throne room.

 

“My lord..” he says picking up the crying Jace into his arms. “What can I do for you?”

 

**I’ve noticed that you dislike that infant that you carry in your arms.**

 

“What you say is true, my lord. I have a hatred towards this infant. This infant is the reason as to why my son, hyacinth, has become soft. What do you think I should do?” He asks tightening his grip on the swaddled up Jace.

 

**Your son Hyacinth shouldn’t be with the god Apollo because I know first hand that us gods cause problems for you mortals. Hyacinth is supposed to be your strongest son, is that correct?**

 

“Yes, my lord” Pierus answers as he listens to the voice echoing throughout the burning throne room.

 

**As you said, your son has gone soft because of this infant that the god Apollo has given him. If you allow this infant to continue to live, he will cause your son to grow soft and weak. When this infant reaches the year of 6, that is when you can get rid of him. If you don’t, when your son will be soft and weak like a worm.**

 

Pierus lifts the crying Jace up over his head as the fire roars loudly around him. Tears roll down his cheeks as he knows that Hyacinth will get stronger once this.. _this disgusting thing_  leaves this mortal world.

 

“I will do exactly as you tell me, my lord!” He yelled into the burning throne room as the fire around him and baby Jace grow higher.


End file.
